


酒

by LittleDamara



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, 神话叔侄AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 神话叔侄AU
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	酒

索尔察觉到这个地方的漆黑时，他的手上便有了火把。  
他忘记了自己的到来，也不知道该怎么离开。  
因此他在黑暗中荒废时间，耐心变成了怒吼，摸索变成了冲撞。他在这忽明忽暗的鬼地方徘徊的时间太过漫长，令他失去了流逝的概念。他不知道外面是白天还是黑夜，不知道错过了多少宴会节日。但是他又变得很确定，不会有人来找到他，甚至是众神悼念都会把他忘记在这个阴冷潮湿的洞穴里。  
他的胡子长出来，因为没有营养补充而脱落；他的皮肤干燥，又被阴气滋润成另一种不像他原来皮肤的保护层，散发着死水潭的臭味。  
索尔感到虚脱，内心满溢愤怒冲动，躯体没办法把它们发泄。那股怒火冲上脑门，他因此想到了每一场混乱的战争，乌云密布雷声轰鸣，山羊车滚动冲出雾霾战火硝烟，他有力量咆哮，他的腰带他的手套他的锤子，它们都是馈赠的礼物，赐予他力量，满足了他的贪婪还有对战争的喜爱。  
接着索尔感到无力，由心而发的疲倦。他好想就此躺下歇息，从而不再起身，直接进入尼福尔海姆的死寂之地，寻找海拉让她接纳，加入一场阴冷的宴会。他的手臂萎缩，他的双脚打颤，词汇成为了无意义的树枝符号，胸膛里的千言万语他却不知道要怎么从口中述说。索尔正在衰老而去，如果火光足够明亮，他便可以看到地面上剥落而下的牙齿还有指甲。  
在彻底放弃生命之前，这个无所不惧的神却为心中还残留一点点的期望而感伤起来。可眼下他消耗了太多的精力，再也无法支撑起那点动力，它就要随他消逝而去，和时间还有荣耀还有生命力一样。  
索尔不会甘心，至少不能死在这个两边没有尽头的石阶洞穴中。他难以想象自己的躯体会被黑暗肢解吞噬，他的金发退去颜色，他的武器最终荒废在角落不会有第二人找到。  
他趴伏在石阶上，久久不愿咽下最后那口气。  
至少他要知道他是怎么来到这里的。  
“下来，你这个傻子。”空洞的黑暗中回荡出一阵颤抖的声音，低沉无力，尾音掐断在火把光圈照不到的远方。  
索尔不能完全地直起自己的腰，所以他顺势带着火把从石阶上翻滚下去。  
他的额头磕到坚硬的角上，他的膝盖裂开，手臂被自己碾压接着是弯曲。索尔很快尝到了自己血的味道，他的鼻梁肯定断了，他的肺被撞出问题，要不然他为什么难以呼吸？  
翻滚的中断来得突然，索尔反应过来的时候他已经趴在了平地上，四周回声阵阵听，是个更加广阔的空间，但是并不比石阶洞穴那里好多少。  
火把落在索尔够不到的地方，摇曳的光照亮空间的一角。  
索尔用嘴巴呼哧作响呼吸，脏乱打结的头发或者胡子堵塞了他口腔。他奋力把它们吐出来，而皮下的每根骨头都在颤抖尖叫。  
他还有一只眼睛可以用。他尽量朝火把那里看去，试图用额头和嘴挪动自己的躯体朝这空间的中央过去。  
索尔只能瞧见在光线模糊的边界，有一滩死水般的东西在黑暗中起伏不定。它几乎就是人形了，但是不行，它看上去没有可以挺直起来的脊梁骨，它似乎有着脑袋，甚至有头发，但都垂落贴服着冰冷的岩石地面。  
索尔发觉那个东西和他一样在这里苟延残喘着。  
索尔要发话，但是他自己的耳鼓近似于破裂，听不清自己在讲什么，加上他的牙齿剥落嘴唇干裂，他连出声的力气都没有。  
他的确在发声。他的喉咙筋挛，气漏了出去。  
索尔又试了一遍，只是比先前出了更多的气，没有效果。  
你是谁？索尔想问。  
那个角落发出了铁链绷直松懈的声响。它被困住了，仿佛从没有离开过这里。  
它比此刻的索尔有力气，正因为索尔的凄惨发出笑声。仔细听，似乎可以听到它的喉咙干涸漏风，如老人的骨头颤颤巍巍的。  
索尔本着直觉讨厌那个东西，它没有资格嘲笑他，它比他好不到哪里去。如果索尔有足够力气站起来，有足够的骨头支撑起自己的双臂，他肯定要冲进那块黑暗里，死死掐上它的脖子，让讨人厌的漏气笑声断在里面。  
“不，你掐不死我的。”那团黑色阴影动了动，铁链声静下来后传来声音这么说，“而且你不敢。”  
凭什么？！索尔内心吼叫质问。现实中的他只是把鼻子贴在地上喘着粗气，粗粒的岩石地面割开了他的鼻尖，血在恍惚的火把中发黑发红。  
“凭我知道得比你多。”那团东西想接近光亮又想远离。  
索尔打算反驳，结果他意识到自己已经忘却了许多事情，有些在他的脑海中朦胧不成形，远在他陷入这个混乱的地方时就已被忽略淡忘——他曾经的激动，手第一次握上锤子把柄的触感和重量，给予和被给予时的愉悦，金苹果带来的生命力。他往过去前进，想起某个片段，当伊登带着金苹果消失，全部人都急速衰老。索尔头一次品尝到恐惧的魅力和摄人心魄的衰老，他临近死亡却还差着一步，口里含着最后一口气去捡树枝生火。  
接着，他看到一只隼挟着一颗坚果飞过高大火焰的上方时，力量和青春都回来了。  
“你在想什么，回忆？”那团东西突然插话，有些俏皮的意思。  
索尔想回答他，谩骂或者礼貌敷衍都好，但是他的口水混着稀血从舌头上滴下，牙肉发酸肿烂。  
他的嘴里都是即将死亡的酸苦滋味，这令他感到无比的口渴。他想念起巨人国牛角杯里喝不尽的金酒，贪婪起木头食物槽中吃不完的美食，还有那里抱不起来的巨大的猫。巨人国之旅不是个好想法，骄傲的索尔受尽了屈辱，因为他的自大，还有巨人的聪慧和魔法。喝不完的酒是海洋，什么都吃得完的是火焰，抱不起的猫则是吞了自己尾巴的巨蛇耶梦加得。他跑不过巨人的思绪，和”老迈“的化身比不过摔跤，他的锤子连睡觉中的巨人一根寒毛都伤不到。  
是一片落叶掉了下来，巨人在索尔第一次的偷袭后说。  
是一颗坚果掉了下来，巨人在索尔第二次的偷袭后说。  
是一块鸟屎掉了下来，巨人在索尔第三次的偷袭后说。  
索尔还能干什么，他们一群人甚至在未见到巨人真身的时候就住进了巨人随处扔的手套里，还以为那是个雄伟的城堡。  
“你又在想什么？”它继续问。  
索尔不想理它，但是心里面无意识嘀咕对方可以窥看自己内心还问什么废话。  
“不，我问的不是这个。”那团黑色下了决定，不再试图接近火把，退缩进更加浓实的黑色角落中。索尔听着过长的铁链拖拽在地上发出的刺耳搜刮声。  
索尔依旧发不出声音。  
你要问什么？  
“你一直在想的是什么？”  
现在索尔唯一可以看的那只眼睛连用余光都找不到它了，只能漫无目的地望着火把，从自己身体左手边有段距离的地方听到问题。  
我在回忆。  
“回忆？”它压抑住笑声。“回忆里有什么？”  
回忆里有金色。索尔想到阳光与轻风之神弗雷，还想到自己亲爱的弟弟巴德尔，天空电闪雷鸣中刺眼凶猛的颜色，父亲奥丁肩头上的乌鸦——有时候看上去它们就像发着光似的，哦，还有，他妻子希芙的头发，美丽柔顺的金发。  
直到某一个早晨醒来发现它们都被剪掉后索尔真的是气急了，他看到了门外那双鞋子，很快就抓住狡猾的鞋子主人，并且因此给自己妻子获得一头比原先的头发更加辉煌璀璨的金子假发，附带一个赌注中意外得来的锤子。  
“在想你的妻子？”它从索尔的脑海中回来，带着揶揄嗤笑地问。  
索尔突然不确定它指的是他的哪位妻子了，他有过几段感情，孩子很多，混杂的家庭关系……不过无所谓，索尔抛下这些，继续放飞思绪，去到森林里面。他看见自己和伙伴们从一栋四面都有门的屋子里拿出了渔网，在旁边的溪河里抓鱼。他们把渔网放在河的上游，然而那条鲑鱼没有往下游的大海过去，而是越过渔网的上方，跃进了索尔的双手中。真是个捕鱼的好日子。索尔感受到鱼在他双手中跳动的力道，像握着一颗湿漉漉的心脏，承载了收获的喜悦和被填满的狂躁。他抓着鱼尾巴走进了山洞里。他的同伙抓来瓦利和纳利这两兄弟，让瓦利变成饿狼把纳利大卸八块，然后用纳利的内脏把鱼绑在三个巨大的板石上。  
绑住鱼的肩膀。  
绑住鱼的臀部。  
绑住鱼的膝盖。  
女巨人丝卡蒂抓来了蛇，让它的毒液可以滴落在鱼脸上。  
女神西格恩带来了碗盛住毒液，但是每当她起身去倒空盛满的碗时，毒液又滴在鱼的脸上，令它痛苦挣扎，嚎叫不断，每次都引出了强烈的地震。  
“难道你不觉得有什么不对劲吗？”它的声音打断了索尔的放空，硬是把他的思绪拖拽回这个腐臭阴暗的地方。  
不对劲？索尔内心问。这是我的记忆，不可能会奇怪。他斩钉截铁地回答。  
它先是沉默，然后爆笑出来，铁链不断地颤抖，糅杂着漏风的粗喘，连索尔这么大胆的人听了都会心里发颤。  
“鱼怎么会有肩膀？”  
“鱼怎么会有臀部？”  
“鱼怎么会有膝盖？”  
索尔的思维停顿了。  
他听到自己沉重的呼吸声，还有脆弱的心跳在他破烂胸膛中搏动不安的动静。  
索尔张口，他说不出话。  
“什么？我听不见。”它故意问道。  
索尔张口，用更大的力气。  
“我听不见啊。”它叹息。  
索尔用完了肺的空气，用上了肚子里剩余的。  
“听！不！见！”它恼羞成怒地吼叫起来，像是索尔的无力回答怠慢了它一样。  
接着不管索尔有没有说出话，它都在不断尖叫。  
它最终停下，打算歇息。索尔顿时感觉心脏那点残留的力气可以让他把话说出来，即便他很有可能因此死在这个世界的角落里。  
但是，他迫切地决定了，他打算说，打算问，如果它真的如它自己所讲的比他聪明的话。再说，他终究要死，该问的还是要问。  
“你是谁？”索尔憋足了力气，声音委屈难听，但至少是说出了声。  
他一说完便感到喉咙发甜发干，生命像流沙一样慢慢从他的血管四肢眼耳口鼻静悄悄地流失。他的身体越来越空，像个皮囊。  
不过，至少这个问题是有效的。在索尔还没失去意识的时候，他看到那团粘稠不成形的黑色从角落里缓慢移动了一些。接着就是低沉的熟悉的笑声。  
“答案一直在，”它说，“你的回忆。”  
索尔抬头看到隼从火焰上方掠过，它挟回来的坚果变成了伊登还有金苹果，阿斯加德众神摆脱了衰老焕发出自身的光彩；索尔在巨人国里接受下挑战，有人帮他与巨人赛跑，有人帮他与巨人比吃；索尔抓住了那个剪他妻子头发的人，掐上他的脖子直到他求饶并且答应去找侏儒工匠讨点大家都会喜欢的东西回来；索尔双手中握住的鲑鱼不断挣扎跳动，像颗年轻的心脏。  
“说，你自己说，你的回忆里有谁？”它问。  
那只隼，那个比吃的同伴，那个剪头发的混账，那条鲑鱼。  
它开始发笑，即便索尔已经快要死了。  
索尔透过朦胧的视线，看到它最终进入到火把光照的范围里面，那双眼睛似曾相识，无奈又温柔地看着他。  
“你这个蠢货，也不想想你一开始是怎么来到这里的。”  
索尔内心发出惊叹，携带着一阵激动，接着一切归为死寂。

索尔睁开眼，被透过树叶的眼光刺得眉头紧皱。  
他闭眼，咂咂嘴，尝到一股蜂蜜酒的滋味，然后他深吸一口气，真正从混沌中醒来。  
索尔发现自己靠着一颗树睡着了，身边的酒瓶几乎见底，不远处停着他的山羊车，山羊则抛下被噩梦折磨的主人，悠游自在地吃草。  
索尔伸了个懒腰，他的胡子修剪整齐，全身充满肌肉和力量，他的大脑清晰，心脏跳动依旧。  
他从一个幽暗可怖的梦回来，留意到身边除了酒瓶外还有两个牛角杯。  
索尔拿起挨近自己的那个，用力地闻闻，立即嗅出区别于蜂蜜酒的味道，某种药的味道——索尔知道他是怎么进到那个混乱的梦里面的。  
索尔扔下杯子，纵身上车驾驶着他心爱的山羊朝宫殿回去。  
当他怀着愤怒还有不解到达宫殿的花园外时，稍微抬头，便立即瞧见自己的骗子叔叔洛基站在露台上，与奥丁商讨着什么。  
索尔从战车上半张着嘴仰望洛基。  
片刻后洛基留意到索尔的目光，他稍微侧过脸，阳光立即布满他的面孔，令他嘴唇上的疤痕明显起来。  
索尔感觉自己体内涌动着一种剧烈的情愫，单纯用语言无法准确表述，更何况他不精于说话的技巧，所以他将身体里情感旋涡的激流融入进眼神，与洛基对视，期望这样可以更加直白强烈，让洛基明白他的内心所想。  
而洛基呢，他只是为刚才没有缘由的小报复露出微笑，转头不再看他的侄子。

END


End file.
